A Dark Secret
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: Blaine tells Kurt his deepest, darkest secret. Klaine. One-shot, sort of
1. A Dark Secret

_I don't own Glee.

* * *

_

It started about a few days after Blaine had transferred to McKinley. He avoided Kurt at all costs; sitting with seniors instead of the Glee group, not answering Kurt's calls or messages; not talking to him during Glee practise.

Kurt was worried. He hadn't told Mercedes, but knew that she picked up on it. Rachel did too, and her talk-all-the-time policy was just what Kurt needed. He could pretend to listen, while his mind was free to wander.

At Glee practise on Thursday, Blaine ignored Kurt as usual. Kurt was beginning to get _very _worried. He didn't even object when Rachel was given a solo for Regionals. She looked at him strangely, but didn't comment.

They went through 'Livin' on a Prayer' mashed with 'Start Me Up', as the girl's mash-up performance had been amazing, and then the practise was over.

Blaine couldn't have been out of there faster. Kurt sighed.

"You really care about him, don't you kid?" said Mercedes.

"Yes, I do," said Kurt.

"You'll work it out," said Rachel cheerfully. "You're made for each other."

Kurt forced a smile on his face and left the choir room.

* * *

"You ok, dude?" Finn asked, as Kurt helped him clear up after dinner.

"No," Kurt admitted.

"What's the problem?" Finn asked, as they reached the kitchen.

"Blaine," said Kurt. "He's been avoiding me, and I'm worried about him."

"You'll have to confront him," said Finn. "Ask him what his issues are. You might be able to help."

Kurt half-smiled. "Thanks Finn."

"Anytime bro," said Finn. "Anytime."

* * *

Kurt walked up to Blaine's locker. It was just after Glee practise.

"Kurt, you scared me," said Blaine, as he closed the locker door and saw Kurt standing there.

"Why have you been acting so weird?' Kurt asked him.

"I've been busy," said Blaine.

Kurt saw through the lie easily.

"You can talk to me, you know," said Kurt. "I might be able to help. I owe you, anyway."

"Ok," said Blaine, sighing. "I'll drop by your place later."

* * *

Blaine was true to his word. He turned up about fifteen minutes after dinner had finished.

Finn knocked on his door.

"It's open!" Kurt called.

"Blaine's here," said Finn, and he stood back so Blaine could go into the room.

Blaine sat down, and there was silence for a moment.

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked him. "You've been really weird. I haven't seen you in ages and …"

"Kurt."

"You've been avoiding me at Glee and you haven't been answering when I ring you and …"

"Kurt."

"You haven't texted me and Wes and David haven't heard from you either and …"

"Kurt!"

Kurt paused in his rant.

Blaine sighed heavily. "A good while ago, I …. I tried to kill myself."

"_What?_" said Kurt, completely shocked.

* * *

_It's short, but it's longer than Rachel the matchmaker._

_I'd imagine that the bullying Blaine went through was much worse than Kurt's. Blaine had been told about the gay guy in Glee - I think - that Kurt pointed out in the photo album - in Mattress - that committed suicide because he was bullied, and that brought it all back. I agree with the people that say Blaine needs Kurt more than Kurt needs Blaine. They're so lovely together._

_Holli-chan: I'm using "these" just for you_


	2. Explanations and Dysfunktional families

_Are the spoilers true for 'Silly love songs'? I hope they are, I've got 'When I Get You Alone' on repeat atm._

_Feedback for this was awesome, so here's another chapter. We don't know anything about Blaine's family, so I just added in a random sister. Don't think her name's right. Any suggestions?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own Zoey though. Just came up with her_

* * *

There was a heavy silence, through which the "_what?_" seemed to echo between the boys.

"I have a sister, you know," Said Blaine. Kurt made no comment and the older boy continued. "Her name's Zoey. When I came out, none of my family accepted me, except for her. I always talked to her about the bullying, and it really helped … but then she went on a trip with her class, and the bullying got worse. I had no one to talk to and it all just got too much … after … my dad left and my mom accepted me for who I was … Zoey came home and I transferred to Dalton. I didn't realize how much singing helped until then … Wes and David helped me loads."

There was no silence, and then Kurt asked in a quiet voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've never told anyone," Blaine murmured. "Wes and David didn't even know I had a sister until a few months ago … I guess I didn't want you to know that I was such a coward."

"You weren't," said Kurt firmly. "It wasn't your fault. If I hadn't met you, I probably would've tried too …" Kurt trailed off. The concept was horrible, but he knew it was true. "You weren't a coward," he finished.

"Thanks," said Blaine eventually. Kurt gave a small smile.

"Any time."

They hugged.

* * *

New Directions was meeting up on Saturday, as they did on occasion. Wes and David were also coming, as Kurt could tell that Blaine missed them, and the other twelve members of New Directions were eager to meet them.

A few tables were pushed together for them, and chaos ensued. Rachel burst into song in random intervals; Brittany couldn't keep still in her seat, blaming the coke that she had downed in one for her jitteriness. She stood up and started dancing at one point, informed everyone that her cat was reading her diary and asked Blaine if he was a dolphin.

"You already know I'm a dolphin, Britt," Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed, and started a competition with Rachel to find out who could go higher in range. Kurt noticed Blaine staring as he hit a high f, and Rachel high-fived him.

"You can hit it!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah …" said Kurt. "I threw it 'cos I didn't want my dad to get hurt. Something wrong, Blaine?"

He said the last three words politely and innocently.

"I didn't know you could go that high," said Blaine, looking awed. "It's amazing."

Santana threw a piece of breadstick at them. "Get a room!"

Kurt blushed, but stuck his tongue out at the Latina.

Wes and David seemed to fit in as if they were always best friends with everyone. As the evening drew to a close, they'd swapped numbers with everyone, Wes and Santana were flirting, and David and Mercedes were engaged in conversation.

"Wes, David," said Rachel. "Welcome to our dysfunctional family." She put an arm around Kurt and Quinn at this point, who were sitting on either side of her.

"And remember …" said Puck.

"We put the funk in dysfunctional," the whole table, except for Wes and David, chorused.

* * *

_Yes, a dark secret turned into Wes and David joining New Directions' dysfunktional family. I wanted to end it on a happy note, and Zoey (if I keep her name as Zoey) will probably turn up in a fic soon enough. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
